fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Maki Harukawa
Summary Maki Harukawa (春川 魔姫 Harukawa Maki) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Maki has the title Ultimate Child Caregiver (超高校級の「保育士」 chō kōkō-kyū no "hoikushi" lit. Super High School Level Caregiver). She was raised in an orphanage, where she learned to take care of children. Her true talent, however, is the Ultimate Assassin, being trained under a secret organization that threatened to kill all those inside the orphanage she lived in. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C. Low 5-B with Electro Hammer | High 7-C. Low 5-B '''with Electro Hammer '''Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Aura Suppression, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (As the Ultimate Child Caregiver, Maki has shown in the Comic Anthopology to be capable of causing others to regress into an infant-like state by merely talking to them), Electricity Manipulation (Via the Electrohammer), Supernatural Luck, Power Nullification (Electrohammers causes a distortion in machines and human enemies by sending electric shockwaves to them, effectively canceling their attacks), Statistics Amplification (The Monomergen-C drug increases the energy of its user a hundredfold), Time Manipulation (The Monomergen-C drug gives its user the ability to manipulate time itself) Attack Potency: Town Level (Monokuma required the help of the Monokubs who were inside the Exisals to protect himself from Maki. Should be comparable to Mukuro Ikusaba given the nature of their talents). Small Planet Level with Electro Hammer (The Electro Hammers were designed by Miu to counter the Exisals) | Large Town Level+ (The Monomergen-C drug increases the energy of its user a hundredfold). Small Planet Level '''with Electro Hammer '''Speed: At least Hypersonic (Superior to a casual Genocider Syo, who can slice missiles in mid air), likely Sub-Relativistic (Should be superior to Ryoma Hoshi, who can use Shukuchi in his attacks, with said technique being capable of sending its opponents from Japan to Prague in one second. In addition, given the nature of their talents, Maki should be comparable to Mukuro Ikusaba, who can keep up with Sakura Ogami, who can travel this fast using Shukuchi) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Via powerscaling to Mukuro and Sakura) Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class+ Durability: Town Level | Large Town Level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Can finish 100 push-up and 100 sit-up in a few minutes without show any sign of tiredness) Standard Equipment: Various types of weapons, including various knives, guns, crossbows and swords, Electrohammer. In addition to various items from the MonoMono Machine: * Potted Banyan Tree (2000): A potted banyan tree with spirits living inside it. It is said to be good luck. It grows aerial roots from the middle of its trunk. * Monomergen-C : A suspicious-looking energy drink. Not only will it increase your energy a hundredfold, but it can also manipulate time itself. Intelligence: Trained as a child under the threat of having her orphanage be targeted if she failed, Maki developed a proficiency with multiple types of weapons and powerful strength and endurance. She is also capable of using numerous weapons without difficulty. Weaknesses: None notable. Respect Thread Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Master Category:Manga Category:Assassins Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5